stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:String-handling templates
} | bodyclass = | title = Шаблоны обработки строк (String-handling templates) | selected = }}}}}}} | abbr1 = | sect1 = Обрезка строки | list1 = | Возвращает подстроку длиной L, начиная с позиции N. → | | Возвращает заданное количество символов с начала строки. → | | Возвращает заданное количество символов с начала строки. → | | Удаляет справа из строки заданное количество символов. → | | Удаляет с обеих сторон указанное число символов. → | | Возвращает символы начиная с N и до конца строки. → | | Возвращает правую часть строки из заданного количества символов. Результат как в . | | → | | Удаляет слева N символов и оставляет L. → | | Выборает подстроку из строки на основе выбранных индексов. → | | Возвращает из строки один символ под заданным номером N. → }} | group2 = By checking | list2 = | Удаляет пробелы справа и слева. | | To trim down to the beginning letters. | | To trim down to the beginning numbers. | | To trim any leading or trailing square brackets. | | Возвращает первое слово в строке. | | To remove anything before the first space. | | To trim down from the last space. | | To remove anything after the last space. }} | group3 = Dedicated | list3 = | Removes wikilink brackets (wikicode). | | Removes "File:" (or "Image:") from filenames. | | To trim off any parenthesis text at the end of a string (disambiguation). | | Returns text in parenthesis at the end of a string (disambiguation). | | Removes "WikiProject" from a pagename. | | Removes the string "unranked_" from the left of a string (taxonomy). | | Returns the length of a ship's name prefix, if listed (ship names). | | Returns the 4-digit year from a pagename, if any. }} }} | abbr2 = | sect2 = | list2 = | group4 = Вставка и замена строк | list4 = | Inserts a string at character location strloc, or appends if strloc< 0. | | Repeat character string a specified number of times. | | Repeat a string a specified number of times. | | Returns the string, after replacing all occurrences of a specified string with another string. | | Returns the string, after replacing the first occurrence of a specified string with another string. | | Возвращает длину строки. → | | length greater than or equal to. | | To check if a string is "longer or equally long" or "shorter" than a given length. | | To check if a string is "shorter or equally long" or "longer" than a given length. | | To check if a string is "not equal" or "equal" to a given length. | | To check if a string is "shorter", "equal", or "longer" than a given length. }} | abbr3 = | sect3 = | list3 = | group5 = Analysis and technical | list5 = | To check if a string ends with a given string. | |Позиция первого вхождения подстроки в текст. | | Zero-based substring search. | | Searches a substring in a string at the given offset. | | Returns the number of letters that begin a string. | | Returns the number of numbers that begin a string. | | Compares two strings for alphabetical order, and returns a value accordingly. | | Returns the ASCII value of a single character. | | Takes a noun and produces the appropriate indefinite article, based on whether the first letter is a vowel. | | | Module:String | | ...Magic words | .}} | ...ParserFunctions | , , , etc. }} }} | belowclass = hlist | below = Категория:Шаблоны:Работа со строками | tracking = no }}Категория:Шаблоны:Для документирования шаблонов